Opening/Mother Gothel's Discovery and Crysta and Zak's Groups Meet and Fall in Love
Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Parodies Studios present.... Crysta White and the Seven Pokemon (We see a book with the title of this parody which opens and we read the pages of it) Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there is a lovely little princess named Crysta. Her vain and wicked stepmother, Mother Gothel, the queen feared one day Crysta's beauty would suppress her own. So she dressed the little princess in rags and forced her to work as a scullery maid. Each day, Gothel consulted her magic mirror. "Magic Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all"…and as long as the mirror answered, "You are the fairest one of all," Crysta was safe from Gothel's cruel jealously. (In a castle on top of a mountain, inside a chamber room, a woman entered. She is a woman with pale skin, shiny curly black hair, gray eyes, and is wearing a crimson medium-sleeved dress with gold trimming on the collar and sleeves, a red belt with a gold buckle, gray stockings, brown high-heeled shoes, and spiky gold-colored earrings. She is Mother Gothel) Gothel: Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind, I summon thee: Speak! Let me see thy face! (When the mirror started, a glowing face appeared, revealing to be the Magic Mirror himself) Mirror: What is thy will, my queen? Gothel: Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all? Mirror: Famed is thy beauty, Majesty. But lo, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, She is more fair than thee. Gothel: (Scowling) Alas that woman, reveal her name. Mirror: Eyes green as the leaves on the trees, hair black as ebony, lips red as the rose, skin white as snow. Gothel: (Shocked and angry) Crysta! (Outside, a woman was scrubbing the floors while happily humming. She was a woman short spiky black hair, aqua green eyes, and is wearing a red short-sleeved dress with short, puffy, pink sleeves and a crimson bodice, a red kerchief tied around her head, a white ripped apron, and black ballet slippers. She is Crysta, the princess of the story and Gothel's stepdaughter. With her are three five year old doll-like girls. The first one has long orange hair, pink eyes, and wearing a big red bow on top of her head, a pink hairclip with a red heart on it tying her hair in a ponytail, a pink sleeveless dress with a black line, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls and Crysta's lady-in-waiting. The second one has short blonde hair tied in pigtails, baby blue eyes, and wearing a baby blue sleeveless dress with a black line, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Bubbles, Blossom’s sister, the cute member of the Powerpuff Girls, and Crysta's second lady-in-waiting. And the last one has short black hair, light green eyes, and wearing a light green sleeveless dress with a black line, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles’ sister, the tough member of the Powerpuff Girls, and Crysta's third lady-in-waiting. After Crysta finished, she and the Powerpuff Girls went to get more water, with Crysta humming a tune and walking towards a wishing well. Then she turned to the Powerpuff Girls and their bird friends) Powerpuff Girls: What're you singing about, Crysta? (Crysta smiled softly and spoke up) Crysta: Wanna know a secret? (The birds and Powerpuff Girls nod) Promise not to tell? (The birds and Powerpuff Girls nodded again as Crysta started to sing) Crysta: We are standing by a wishing well Make a wish into the well That's all you have to do And if you hear it echoing Your wish will soon come true (Crysta sang into the well and her echo rang back as the Powerpuff Girls and birds watched in happiness and interest) Crysta: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today (Today) I'm hoping (I'm hoping) And I'm dreaming of (While she was singing, there was a tall, muscular human boy with blonde hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and is wearing a light blue tank top, dark blue jeans, and black and white Converse shoes. He is Zak Young, the prince of this story. With him are three doll-like five year old boys. The first one has long orange spiky hair, red eyes, and wearing a red baseball cap worn backwards, a red long-sleeved shirt with a black lining around the torso, black pants, and black and white shoes. He is Brick, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys and Zak's friend. The second one has short spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with a black lining around the torso, black pants, and black and white shoes. He is Boomer, the somewhat cute member of the Rowdyruff Boys, who is sometimes treated as a punching bag for Brick when he sometimes fall out of line, Brick's brother, and Zak's other friend. And the last one has short spiky black hair, dark green eyes, and wearing a dark green long-sleeved shirt with a black lining around the torso, black pants, and black and white shoes. He is Butch, the hyperactive member of the Rowdyruff Boys, Brick and Boomer's brother, and Zak's third friend. They were riding on a horse when they heard Crysta singing) Zak: (Curiously, to the Rowdyruff Boys and horse) Who does that melodious voice belong to? Rowdyruff Boys: I wonder.... (They got off of the horse) Crysta: The nice things (The nice things) He'll say (He'll say) (Crysta continued to sing into the well and she didn't notice Zak and the Rowdyruff Boys coming up to her and the Powerpuff Girls after they climbed the wall. The Powerpuff Girls noticed and got surprised and then smiled lovingly at the Rowdyruff Boys, who smiled lovingly back) Crysta: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today Zak: Today (Crysta got surprised and saw Zak and the Rowdyruff Boys) Crysta: (Surprised) Oh my! Zak: Hello. Brick: Sorry, but did we frighten you? (Crysta didn't respond as she ran to the castle door and walked into the window of her room. The Powerpuff Girls got concerned for Crysta and flew up to the window) Zak: (Desperately) No, no, wait! Don't run away! Blossom: I'm sure they mean no harm! Bubbles and Buttercup: Right? Brick: Yeah! Boomer and Butch: Completely innocent! (Then Zak began singing) Zak: Now that I've found you Here's what I have to say…. One song I have but one song One song Only for you (Crysta smiled at him as she came out under the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys' encouragement and saw him on the balcony) Zak: One heart Tenderly beating Ever entreating Constant and true (Crysta smiled at Zak as he continued singing. Gothel saw them and watched angrily from the window, closing the curtains) Zak: One love That has possessed me One love thrilling me through One song My heart keeps singing Of one love Only for you (Crysta made one bird go to Zak's hand and pecked him gently on the nose and flew off. Zak happily looked at Crysta who smiled at him as she closed the curtains at the balcony. Even the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys kissed each other tenderly. Then after that, Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls waved goodbye to Zak and the Rowdyruff Boys and the boys left on their horse once outside, happily hoping they will see those girls again) Coming up: Gothel orders Ralph to take Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls out to a flower field, and kill Crysta there. But thankfully, Ralph cares for Crysta's safety and instead explained to Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls on what's going on and to run away into the woods to hide. They do so, and Crysta will have the scare of her life as the Powerpuff Girls bravely escort and protect her. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Fanmakes Category:Snow White Parodies